iPretend to be a couple
by Rose-Aki
Summary: When Sam and Freddie are forced to pretend to be back together they realize that they might be still in love with each other. Sam/Freddie


A/N: It has been a while, but I hope you like it :)

* * *

Freddie was just standing by his locker when Sam ran around the corner almost crashing into him. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she shoved him against his locker.

"Pretend that we're back together." With that she pressed her lips to his.

It took Freddie a moment to realized that his ex-girlfriend, who he was still in love with, was kissing him. Then he closed his eyes and respond to it, he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. He lay a hand on her cheek stroking it softly and felt her relax into their kiss. Smiling against her lips he slid the hand from her cheek into her golden locks and pulled her closer with this other hand.

Sam had long forgotten the real reason why she was kissing Freddie. Her hands, that had his shirt in a tight grip, relaxed and she deepened the kiss. A small voice inside her head told her that it probably wasn't a good idea to kiss the guy she was still in love with when she was trying to forget him, but she ignored it. For a moment she stopped shoving the annoying butterflies, that she felt every time when Freddie was around, in a dark place and concentrated only on their kiss. It had been way too long since she had kissed him.

Both of them were too lost in their kiss and their feelings for each other to realize that someone was approaching them. Only when this someone spoke up they came back to reality.

"So it's true, you're back together."

Freddie was the first to pull away from the kiss and come face to face with the quarterback of the football team. Now that he wasn't distracted by Sam's lips anymore he found himself thinking about why she did that in the first place and the guy in front of him seemed to play an important part in her reasoning.

Sam had a harder time pulling herself out of the daze the kiss had left her in. The feelings she still held for Freddie, even after they had been broken up for several weeks were back on the surface and she didn't know how to deal with them. Sure, Freddie had kissed her back, but did he only do that out of surprise or could there be a chance that he was still in love with her? Shaking her head she tried to focus on the situation and the guy who was the reason why she had kissed Freddie in the first place.

"Yeah, so sorry dude I can't go out with you."

The blonde guy nodded in understanding and left them in an awkward silence. Before Freddie could ask what all this was about Carly showed up behind them and asked the question that Freddie was about to.

"Why was our quarterback talking to you?"

"He keeps asking me out." Sam explained and finally stepped out of Freddie's arms, only to regret it a second later. She really missed being so close to him.

"Oh that's bad."

"Wait I don't get it." Now Freddie was confused, he just couldn't understand their girl's logic sometimes.

"Because you're a dork."

Ignoring Sam's usual insult he continued.

"Only yesterday you two were saying how great and good looking he is and now when he asks Sam out it's bad?"

While Sam only rolled her eyes and was probably about to insult him again Carly tried to explain.

"Well he is cute and even nice on the first few dates, but then he turns into a jerk."

"So why didn't you just say no?" Freddie asked Sam, only to receive a slap on the arm.

"You know nothing. If you tell him no he goes around talking bad about you and no other guy will ever date you again. He is respected by the other guys so no one goes against his word."

"Okay." Freddie shrugged. He never even talked to that guy let alone let him decided who he dated, but it seemed that to the girls their explanation made sense and he got a kiss with Sam out of it so he wasn't complaining. However there was still a problem. "And what do we do next?"

"You two just pretend to be a couple again for a few days until our quarterback moves on to the next girl." Carly offered as a solution.

"I really have to pretend to be all in love with him? It was bad enough that we were a couple." Sam complained, but all three of them knew it was a lie.

"Shouldn't I be the one complaining? I got dragged into this." Freddie said.

"Shut up. I'm worse off, I have to pretend to be in love with a dork."

"If I'm such a dork why did you date me in the first place?"

"I must have been out of my mind for these couple of weeks I dated you. You-"

"Guys." Carly now stood between her two best friends. "Fighting isn't going to make anyone believe you're a couple again. Just behave like you did when you were together and in a few days it's all over."

Freddie and Sam looked at each other only to turn away with an annoyed expression on their faces, before both muttered a 'fine'. Hesitantly Freddie reached out and got a hold of Sam's hand, who first looked at him and then at their intertwined hands. The annoying butterflies were back in full force and even thought she wasn't one for public display of affection, holding his hand again felt great.

"Well we better go to class." Freddie said smiling lightly. It felt good to have Sam back by his side, even if it was only for show.

"You're such a nerd, you know." Sam rolled her eyes, but none the less let him walk her to class.

Carly smiled at the retreating backs of her friends when a voice next to her spoke up.

"So did it work?"

"I think so, thanks for your help." Carly turned around to face the guy next to her.

"I still don't understand how me asking Sam out will lead to them getting back together, but you said so and I believe you. I'm a huge Seddie shipper."

"Thanks for helping me out and good luck for your next game." Carly told the school's quarterback. Now all she could hope for was that Sam and Freddie would see how much they still loved each other and get back together and for the quarterback to not get the idea to ask her out.

"By the way Carly, would you-"

"I have to go. Bye." Carly quickly said and almost ran to class. That was a close call.

The whole day felt like an unrealistic dream to Sam. Not that she was ever dreaming of Freddie, or at least she would never admit it. They weren't extremely affectionate, because they had never been that even when they had been dating, but she found herself missing all the small things. The more she pretend to be back together with Freddie the more she wished she really was. It was hard to deny her feelings for him, when just holding his hand again or having his arm around her sent her heart racing. She knew that she shouldn't feel this way about him, because as soon as they stopped pretending everything would go back to normal. Freddie was helping her out because he was her best friend and a good guy, there was no way he was still in love with her.

Little did Sam know that Freddie was indeed still in love with her and was enjoying their time together just as much as she did. Freddie found himself truly happy for the first time since their break up. Both of them hadn't really wanted to break up in the first place, Carly's words had just stuck. Maybe there was still a chance for them after this whole pretend thing was over, he really hoped so.

It had been four days since they started pretending that they were a couple again when on Friday during lunch break Sam saw the school's quarterback ask another girl out. At first she didn't want to tell Freddie about it, because if she didn't they could spend another few days being so close. However when Carly saw it as well, she had no choice but tell him or she had to admit that she didn't want to end pretending.

"He asked another girl out, I'm safe." Sam announced when her and Carly sat down next to Freddie at their lunch table.

"So we don't have to pretend to be a couple anymore?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah."

Carly looked at her two best friends. Both of them were not facing each other and their voices held sadness. Their behavior spoke volumes of their feelings for each other and Carly could only hope that later after iCarly Freddie would make a move. She knew for sure that Sam wouldn't, because that was just how Sam was, she never liked talking about her feelings.

Later that day, when they were done filming their webcast, Carly saw how nervous Freddie looked at Sam and she was sure that he was about to talk to her best friend, so she left the studio, only to follow everything that happened on her computer in the living room.

When Carly was out the door Freddie hesitantly stepped closer to Sam and spoke up.

"Sam." The moment she looked up at him he could see the emotions in her eyes and he knew that what he was about to say was right. "I still love you."

Sam's eyes widened before a small smile showed on her face. "I still love you too."

"Be my girlfriend again? For real?"

"But what if it doesn't work out? Remember, we don't really fit together."

"Let's just not care about that." Freddie took her hands in his, determination clearly showing on his face. He wasn't about to give up on their second chance.

"You're adventurous for a nerd, I like it." Sam smirked, now more convinced than before.

"Only for you Princess Puckett." With that he leaned down and kissed her.

In the living room Carly smiled, finally her two best friends could be happy again.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
